


Thoughtful

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [190]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Caring Harry, M/M, Pre-Slash, workplace bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry is supportive when Draco is struggling. Pre-slash.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [190]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Thoughtful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shealwaysreads (onereader)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/gifts).



> This is for my good friend shealwaysreads(onereader) who has looked out for me twice now. You're a treasure beyond measure, just like Harry in this drabble.

Draco was struggling in the Auror Department. The constant cat-calls. The nasty practical jokes. The cold-shoulders and the silences whenever he entered the room. Draco tried his best not to let it upset him. He worked hard and made a dent in the caseload. 

One evening Draco was finishing his paperwork. Potter sidled up to him just as he closed the file.

Draco braced himself for a barb.

“Come to the _Leaky_ ,” Harry suggested. “I’ll buy you a pint.”

It wasn’t much, but it was a start. Draco felt his heart lighten. Perhaps his future wasn’t dictated by his past. 

~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
